24 Hour Comics Day
]] 24 Hour Comics Day is an annual event where cartoonists try to create 24 pages of comics in 24 hours. It began as a dare between American cartoonists Scott McCloud and Stephen R. Bissette in 1990, and now takes place in countries all over the world. Dublin has had a 24 Hour Comics Day event since 2006; the first Belfast event took place in 2008. This year's event The 2009 Dublin event took place on Saturday 17 - Sunday 18 October at the Central Hotel, Exchequer Street, Dublin. As well as hosting the 24 Hour Comic marathon (starting at 1pm on the Saturday), the event had been expanded, in conjunction with Children's Books Ireland and the Kyoto International Manga Museum to include activities for children. *11:30-12:30 – a giant comic jam where young participants (7 and under) can collectively create one huge comic *12:30 – 1:30 – a pop-up book workshop (6 and over) with Maeve Clancy *2:00 – 3:00 – a make-your-own-mini-comic workshop (for 8-12s) with Bridgeen Gillespie and Phil Barrett *3:00 – 4:00 – a workshop with manga artist Tsuyoshi Ogawa (pre-teens, under 10s need to be accompanied by an adult) *4:00 – 5:00 – the same for teens and up *5:30 – 6:30 – a workshop on creating monsters with children’s illustrator Sarah McIntyre (all ages) At 7pm there was a panel discussion, hosted by Craig O’Connor and Liam Geraghty of The Comic Cast, with panelists Patrick Brown, Philip Barrett and Hilary Lawler, on self-publishing in print and on the web. Comics *[http://clamnuts.com/rants/my-comics/24-hour-comic-day-2009/ The Dangerous Voyagers] by Bob Byrne Reports *Dale O'Flaherty 2008 There were two 24 Hour Comics events in Ireland in 2008, one in Dublin and one in Belfast, both on 18/19 October, with the two events linked by webcam. Dublin The Dublin event, organised by Cliodhna Lyons, was held in the Central Hotel. The Comic Cast did a special podcast featuring interviews with several of the participants. Comics *[http://rapidshare.com/files/158625770/The_Hunting_Party_-_Sebastian_Pertl.cbr The Hunting Party] (.cbr file) by Sebastian Pertl *[http://www.mindpuss.com/24hrcomic_2008.html Random Acts of Violence] by Ronan Kennedy *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=23747 I Must Not See Her] by Hilary Lawler *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=read&file_id=270358 Antics of the Local Postman] by Eoin Marron *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=23745 The Adventures of Man-Man] by Brian Burke *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=23744 Boxes] by David Keeling *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=23743 Random Re-action Comic] by Deirdre de Barra Reports *The Comic Cast *Cliodhna Lyons *Eoin Marron Belfast The Belfast end was held at Catalyst Arts and organised by Fionnuala Doran. Comics *[http://paddybrown.co.uk/?page_id=1100 Something] by Patrick Brown *[http://www.comicspace.com/belfast24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=23492 Shaving is Still a Bastard] by Michael McNulty *[http://www.comicspace.com/belfast24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=23353 Corgi] by Fionnuala Doran *[http://www.comicspace.com/belfast24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=23417 The Four Seasons] by Andrew Croskery *Untitled by Richard Davis *[http://www.comicspace.com/belfast24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=23355 Neoplasia] by Jonny Shields *[http://www.comicspace.com/belfast24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=23472 Belfast, Now] by Jonny Shields Reports *Fionnuala Doran *Patrick Brown 2007 The 2007 Irish 24 Hour Comics Day event was held in the Central Hotel, and was organised by Cliodhna Lyons. Comics *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=15515 The Art of Cake Diving] by Cliodhna Lyons *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=15546 Not for all the tea in China] by Kyle Rogers *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=15589 Disco Queen] by Paul Byrne *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=15723 Mr. Fish] by Patrick Lynch *Untitles by Luke Fallon *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=15753 The Wyrm] by Miss Ninja *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=15754 The Night Out] by Brendan Harty *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=16322 That Time Again] by Katie Blackwood *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=16567 2mm Bridge] by Ronan Kennedy *Untitled by Bob Byrne Comics created by Irish creators at other events: *''Gran'' by Andrew Luke 2006 The first Irish 24 Hour Comics Day event was organised by Cliodhna Lyons and held at the Central Hotel, Dublin. Comics *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=1666 He Aint Heavy (There's No Gravity)] by Triona *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=1669 The French (dis)Connection] by Kyle Rogers *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=1678 If you want breakfast in bed sleep in the kitchen] by Cliodhna Lyons *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=1683 Monkey/Zero Men] by Murra Macrory *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=2431 Stock Car Ninja] by Bob Byrne *[http://www.comicspace.com/irish24hourcomics/comics.php?action=gallery&comic_id=2433 The Way it Should Have Been] by Stephen Walker External links *24 Hour Comics Day international website *Irish 24 Hour Comics Day *Irish 24 Hour Comics at ComicSpace *Belfast 24 Hour Comics Day 2008 at Catalyst Arts *Belfast 24 Hour Comics Day at ComicSpace *"The Dare" at ScottMcCloud.com Category:Events